ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Echo Echo
Ultimate Echo Echo is the evolved form of Echo Echo in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Ben first became Ultimate Echo Echo in ''Map of Infinity'' to help his friends get through the traps at the temple. Appearance His appearance is now more robotic than his previous form. But now he has blue metallic skin, has 15 blue, removable speaker-like components attached to his body, an overall rounded design, and with longer arms and legs. There is also no sign of his power control pack, and a cassette-like tape is on Ultimate Echo Echo's back. His voice is now more robotic-sounding, similar to a speaker. His mouth doesn't move when he speaks. Ultimate Echo Echo is also taller; about Ben's height, and has no feet; just legs. Abilities Like Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo controls the power of sound. However, he cannot duplicate himself. He has evolved to expend much less energy by sending out the floating amplifiers at his joints to project sonic blasts which at full force can shatter steel and it can be used as a boomerang. Ultimate Echo Echo also has the ability to fly by projecting sound waves around himself, and can even fly fast enough to create a sonic boom. In TKO, it shows he can create forcefields out of sonic waves. Ultimate Alien He makes his first appearance in ''Map of Infinity'' where he is used to fight off the Necrofriggian temple guardians (Big Chill's species). Later in the episode he is seen flying a few times to avoid the acid and other traps. He also helps them defeat the two headed fire ice dragon which was easy for Ultimate Echo Echo. When they reach the map they have to lift the wall so he then turns into Four Arms. thumb|300px|right Video Games [[Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction|'Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction']] *Ultimate Echo Echo is a playable alien in all versions of the video game. His normal form is also playable. Translation *'Portuguese:' Eco Eco Supremo/ Echo Echo Supreme *'Norway:' Ultimat Ekko Ekko Appearances thumb|254px|right 'Ultimate Alien' *Map of Infinity (first appearence) *The Enemy of My Enemy Trivia *Ultimate Echo Echo has 4 fingers, but in the Cosmic Destruction art of him, he has 5. The reason for this is so far unknown. *It is revealed on the Cosmic Destruction site that Ultimate Echo Echo can fly faster than Jetray. *Kevin asks him why his name wasn't "Ultimate Echo Ultimate Echo", a joke on how the original Echo Echo's name includes "Echo" repeated twice. *Unlike his regular form, he cannot duplicate himself. (As confirmed on the Cosmic Destruction site and Dwayne McDuffie). *So far, he is the Ultimate Alien who has been used by Ben the longest. However, this was only because he was on a planet where he would die without protection. *Originally his voice was less robotic than Echo Echo's, but it was later changed to make it a deeper version of Echo Echo's. *Cartoon Network's site wrongly shows that Ultimate Echo Echo can still duplicate himself. *In the first episode he appears in, a coloring error shows his fingers are black when he transforms, but were blue when he takes the sonic discs off, and back to black when he is shown throwing them and his shoulders were blue then black. *He is in the cartoon network game TKO. *He is the least used Ultimate Alien so far. *Recently, Ultimate Echo Echo was added as a new alien for Cartoon Network's Ben 10 Alien Force: Game Creator. *He is one of the few aliens on ben 10 game creator. Gallery Ultimate Echo Echo.png UltimateEchoEcho.png Ult_EchoEcho.JPG|Ultimate Echo Echo in Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Echo Echo Cosmic Destruction.jpg Ultimate_EchoEcho.png|Ultimate Echo Echo in standing position Cartoonnetwork Info Ultiamte Echo Echo.png|Cartoonnetwork.com's info on Ultimate Echo Echo. 1280253154BTN1655A.jpg|4in. Ultimate Echo Echo| 1280253155BTN1656A.jpg|Ultimate Echo Echo in action pose. 1280420296Group_4.jpg|Ultimate Echo Echo and a Highbreed Ultimate Echo Echo2.png|Ultimate Echo Echo's Ultimatrix debut Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cleanup